Strange Dreams
by GoldenHeadphones
Summary: When Mark finds himself in a dark, mirror image of his apartment, unable to move and his body aching, a certain Darkiplier comes in and takes advantage of his weakness. MARKIPLIER X DARKIPLIER


Mark's eyes slowly opened, his eyelids still heavy from them being closed for longer than he could remember at the moment. He slowly moved them around, his mind foggy and a bitter taste in his dry mouth. He scanned the place where he was lazily, his body not yet aware that he was awake.

He noticed the fridge and the counter in front of him, and he became aware of the pressure on the lower part of his spine, and he realized that he was leaning his back against the opposite counter in his kitchen. The edges of his vision were blacked out, so he couldn't see farther than where the counter cut off and met the floor.

He felt the numbness in his body that he hadn't noticed before subside, and his body slumped against the counter behind him. He tried to bring his hands up to rest on the counter and hold him up, but his arms felt weak and heavy, and he was contemplating on whether they would've been useful.

Nevertheless, with some difficulty he brought them up and pressed them on the abnormally cold tile on the counter, sending a chill up his spine. He started to find it harder and harder to compose himself and keep his train of thought, mainly the thought that he didn't even know how he got here yet he felt so calm and safe, like he was lying in his own bed with the sunlight streaming through the window.

In fact, the last thing he remembered in his fuzzy mind was closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep after he was awoken from a nightmare that left him with a cold sweat.

 _Welcome to Raspy Hill. Enjoy your stay._

That's the last thing that he remembered from that terror, and now it was permanently etched into his mind, surely to be the star of his future nightmares for as long as he lived.

The setting of this strange dream was much like the other one: his vision fading, things glowing more than they should have, and so on. He tried to move around, because this was something he did not want to experience again, but the weight in his arms was too much for his sluggish body, and his movements were in vain.

Suddenly, movement in the darkness caught his eye, and slowly turned his head to look. There was a silhouette of a man, his shade of black somehow different from what was behind him. Mark realized with a pang of fear that the figure was taking steps towards him, and he was quickly emerging in the sliver of vision he was allowed.

As he emerged, Mark immediately thought he looked familiar. The reason why the figure looked familiar filled the YouTuber with dread: the figure was him.

They wore his face and they had his body, almost as if they had stolen it from him. His skin was paler than his though, and his hair was in his old faux hawk that he used to love. And his eyes, oh God his eyes. The whites were pitch black, like an abyss that was threatening to pull Mark in; the irises were red and the pupils a normal black. A devilish grin was spread ear to ear on the imposter of him, and the light reflecting off of his glasses gave him an even more malicious air to him. It sent shivers down his spine to see this person- er, thing, whatever they were.

Mark tried to move away, but it was neither his arms nor his weakness, but true, paralyzing fear that overtook him. He was forced to watch with half-lidded eyes as he strode closer and closer until he was standing directly in front of him, their faces a foot away from each other. The YouTuber found the close-contact quite uncomfortable, while the other seemed to enjoy the look on his face.

"Hello." When they spoke, it made him jump, because they had his voice, but it was deeper and- scary. Mark tried to open his mouth and say something, but no words came out, and all he could stifle was a weak groan to respond to the other's question.

They chuckled. "Seems that my control over you if far greater than I expected." He said, bringing his hand up to run his fingers along Mark's jawbone, causing him to flinch away from the touch. "It will make it far easier for me when the time comes to put you into," his voice grew even deeper, and his eyes glowed with an ominous red hue, "submission."

Another chill made his body weakly shiver, and he heard the thing in front of him chuckle again.

"My words are enough to send shivers down your spine. Not much of a feat considering how weak you are at the moment."

"W-who…"

"Who am I?" He interrupted, cutting off Mark's sentence with a bit of surprise now that it seemed that he could talk. He looked over, and the YouTuber strained to see what he was looking at. All he saw was darkness. "I don't have a name." He continued, looking back over to stare menacingly at the other. "Although your fans have already caught sight of my appearances a couple time before this meet-up, so I guess my name is- Darkiplier."

Mark gasped, or at least he tried to. He had seen that name before when he was scrolling through his Twitter as some of his fans' favorite "persona", of his. But now Darkiplier was standing before him, and he had an awfully powerful hold on him and his body at the moment in this terror of a dream.

"But," he said, leaning in to whisper into Mark's ear, causing goosebumps to erupt on his neck, "none of that matters now that I have you in my grasp; no one here to save you from what I'm going to do to you." He finished, nipping the other's ear hastily and pulling back to see the fear in their eyes, sending a wave of satisfaction through Dark.

He slowly started to close the space in between them. "You know, I've always found you attractive ever since I was created. That's why I took your form, not that I needed it to persuade anyone to be with me." His lips brushed against Mark's causing him to rear back a bit. "Because I already have you."

He pressed his lips against Mark's, taking a note on how soft they were. Tilting his head, he snaked a hand up to run through the YouTuber's hair and latch onto his head and push it forward, because he was weakly trying to resist his affection.

Mark was vaguely aware that Dark was pressing his body against him and had put his hands on the counter on either side of him, locking him in. With no way of escape- not that he would've been able to anyway- he started to lose his mind to the dark presence, whether he wanted to or not.

He found himself kissing back and pushing back, and he felt Dark smile into the kiss. He messed around with his hair even more, so it was sticking out everywhere and not in the state it had been when he went to sleep. Dark bit his lip, trying to get him to open his mouth- which Mark agreed to do- and was soon exploring every nook and crevice of the other's mouth.

Mark could feel Dark hands traveling up and down the sides of his body with seductive slowness. He trembled from his touches. Dark knew this, for while he slid down to the hem of the YouTuber's shirt, he slipped his hands under it, and made the way back up sliding his fingers along his heated flesh, already feeling goosebumps erupt from his skin.

Dark was having the time of his life having Mark under him, making him tremble with the slightest of touches. He enjoyed the feeling of his skin under his fingertips, and ran his hands down his curves and up again. And as his tongue traveled around the other's mouth, he could start to feel something pressing against him, and he chuckled at the thought of it.

"Excited, aren't we?" He asked, breaking the kiss to stare at the YouTuber. His face was flushed to the point that it surprised Dark that he even had enough blood to go down South at all. His eyes were still half-lidded, and were clouded over with lust. He gave only a weak groan to respond to him.

Dark leaned back in, but this time he leaned over to attack his neck, causing Mark to jump a bit. He kissed all the way down his neck, leaving as many marks as he could, until he met the part where his neck met his shoulder, and started to suck on the indent.

Mark let out a moan of approval, his pants getting uncomfortably tighter by the moment. He found it hard to control his body right now, and he would be embarrassed by it if he wasn't crazy with lust and his hormones weren't on overdrive. All he could do was lose himself to the dark presence.

Suddenly, Dark's hand grabbed hold of the hem of his pants, and played around with them- pulling the elastic hem of it away from his body and letting it slap his skin. The tension was killing Mark. Finally, he slipped his pants just far enough down to expose his boxers- and the angry bulge under it.

Mark let out a cry of pleasure when he started to palm him through the fabric, the teasing almost enough to send him over the edge. It only made it worse when Dark started to bite his neck, just not hard enough to draw blood but pretty close.

He stopped, and Mark grunted in confusion. Dark pulled away from his neck, and stared once again into the YouTuber's lust-filled eyes, then slipped his hand under his boxers and-

Mark's eyes shot open, a cold sweat running down his back. Grey light seeped in through the window, a cloudy day insured for the following hours of his routine. He felt drained but- excited- at the same time, like he could run a mile but his legs would be on fire. Turning over and laying his cheek on the soft cushion beneath him, he suddenly felt something firm between his legs.

' _But I don't get wood a lot anymore._ ' He thought to himself, lazily removing the covers from off of him to see a raging boner under his pants. Confusion spread over him- and the annoyance of having to take care of it later- before he remembered the dream he had had, causing embarrassment to wash away the confusion.

Immediately he jumped out of bed, his legs almost giving out on him, and ran towards the bathroom. Opening the door and stepping in, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, though he wasn't concerned at how bad he looked- it were the marks on his neck that caught his attention.

Stepping forward to where he was pressing his lower half against the counter where the sink lay, and tilted his head to get a better look. The entire left side of his neck was covered in red marks, obviously left there by that man. But, they didn't look like hickeys, in fact they were slowly fading away.

That dream must have been so realistic that his body actually thought that it happened, and had reacted to it by flushing blood to those spots.

Mark stepped back, dazed, and fell against the door. He could still feel Dark's hands trailed down his sides, and the wet muscle that traveled around his mouth. He loved the feel of the moment, and the thought- no the fact- that Dark cared for him, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Leaning his head against the door, he let the warmth he had felt in that dream flow back into him, enjoying the feeling. In the back of his head, he heard a faint voice, but he chose to ignore it and let his mind wander as he reached down to his pants.

 _I see that you enjoyed that. I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then._

…

 **It's been soooo long *cries***

 **Sorry for not updating on this account in a long while, it's just that I find Deviantart more interesting that srry**

 **Anyways, I'm back!**


End file.
